Starling's Wolf
by LadyPaige
Summary: Oliver Queen returned to Starling City as a wolf and a archer, his pack following right behind. He had many ideas for what he would do when he was back. Lance finding out about what he really was however was not one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a carry on from "Can't Resist". Read that first.**

**Looking forward to the story mz_valkyrie and I will be writing? I bet you are.**

The wooden door opened and a blonde haired blue-eyed ASIS agent stepped inside. "Okay Oliver, you are all set to get on a plane within the hour," the man said, his Australian accent distinctive.

Oliver nodded, blue eyes still looking out of the window. He would miss Australia.

After joining first Shado and then Yao Fei, who turned out to be from a long line of hunters known as the Yao archers, the two werewolves had been able to take down Fyers once and for all. A few months later Ivo showed up, looking for somewhere to set up while he experimented on people. Turns out his wife had Huntington's disease; a type of dementia that hit a person in their early thirties, killing before they were fifty at most. It would damage the brain so badly that the person would shake and jump around uncontrollably and there was no real way of stopping it. Ivo however, found out about wolves and about their healing abilities. No wolf ever suffered from dementia. She was immune to the bite, but he could still learn about the half man half beast and their DNA in comparison to humans, so that he could save her.

The boat was full of humans and wolves alike, and, amazingly, Sara.

After accidentally taking down the ship, Oliver's group, Sara, a wolf called Anatoli and a few other survivors, some human, others wolves, took refuge on the Island. One man died after asking for the bite, another hung himself. Over the next two years, events that Oliver would have never believed killed off the rest of the humans and wolves from the boat, leaving only Anatoli and Sara, the last of which had found a home with the League of Assassins.

The League was not as bad as they sounded. They were hunters, but they acted more like peace keepers between wolves and humans, keeping everything in order and happily killing those who stepped out of line and revealed secrets to those who did not need to know. ASIS was similar in that respect, but they had both wolves and people working for them.

In the final year, after being found by fishermen, Yao Fei and Shado returned home at long last and Oliver followed Slade to Australia.

Slade had been married in the past and she had left after falling for a hunter while Slade was believed dead. She turned away and never looked back to her pups, strongly believing the old law that they would be strong enough to look after themselves as long as they had an Alpha. Oliver knew this; he also knew that Slade had three kids, or pups: Grant, who at this very moment was nineteen, Rose, who was seventeen, and little Joe, who was ten.

Grant was a proud man and as the first child of an Alpha, he was also an Alpha. He was the same build and height as his father with a strong angular jaw, blonde hair, and a set of blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned. Rose was albino. She had white layered hair with a fringe, very light skin, deep blue eyes with long, always mascara covered eyelashes, framed with black eyeliner and her plump lips were blown up with cherry red lipstick. And Joe was just like his father, from his skin colour, hair and eyes to his wolf; black, but with a set of gold eyes instead of Alpha red. Joe was only a child so he was still a pup, only just small enough to carry by the scruff of his neck. Rose was all snow white with bright blue eyes like Oliver and Grant had warm brown fur with flashes of yellow and black, and Alpha red eyes.

"You know, we can hold off the flight until Slade is able to join you," the agent said, knowing how stubborn Oliver could be sometimes.

"Yeah, I know," Oliver laughed. "But I don't want to push it off any longer. Plus, you know us wolves. We like to make a den for our pack to live in."

The agent smiled. "Oh I see." He very nearly asked if that was not Slade's job as the Alpha of the pack. He sometimes forgot that Oliver was equal to the leader of the pack, even if one of his underlings was an Alpha. All this hierarchy was confusing.

As father to his children and as an Alpha, Slade lead the pack. There was a tertiary spot in the pack, along with Alphas and Betas. An Alpha lead a pack of Betas and younger Alphas -although an Alpha very rarely accepted an outside Alpha. The Alphas and Betas could have partners, or mates as they were often called, and human or wolf, they could have the chance to be welcomed to the pack if the Alpha approved. An Omega was something completely different. An Omega was the mate to the Alpha of the pack. He or she was equal to the Alpha, often being the one the pack members would go to for help and comfort. Their eyes were still their original colour, but being in command meant that they had to be just as strong and intimidating as an Alpha, and they had to look out for their pack as much as the Alpha.

Although truth be told Omegas were more healers and carers than fighters.

Slade's children made up the pack and Oliver quickly began to care for them. Not being born a wolf did mean that the blonde was often confused and worried if they fought with their claws and teeth out or overwhelmed when one of them -especially Grant- curled up next to him to have a nap, but apparently packs were like that.

"Well, we're gonna miss you."

Oliver smiled and stood from where he sat on the windowsill, he stepped over to the agent. "I'm going to miss you all too."

"And if you get hungry, order food. No chomping down on people."

"Fuck you, Wade."

"Ew. Mate, you already have my cousin." Wade grimaced before grinning like a fool at his own joke. He held out his arms. "Come on wolf pup. Don't leave me like this."

Oliver shook his head. He hugged the man, squeezing him with just that hint of werewolf strength.

"Too tight," Wade gasped overdramatically.

"You're too fragile," Oliver said to the human as he pulled away.

Oliver eyed the city of Starling from his hospital window. The sounds, smells and bright lights were so much bigger than he remembered, but then again he was a wolf now.

He thought about Anatoli. The Bratva leader had men in the city. He was an amazing Alpha who controlled gangs of humans and wolves around the globe, an Alpha of many leading Alphas. He liked Oliver and gave him the mark of a commander, a role often filled by wolves, but rarely someone other than an Alpha.

His mind was mostly filled of where their den should be. Werewolves still lived in houses, but a den was a place to gather and hide the younger and weak if there was trouble. It was very important that they had a den and Oliver could do with a place to hide his bow and suit, which Yao Fei and Shado had been kind enough to send him, with the very hood Yao Fei had given him as the hood on his new outfit. A wolf dressed as a hunter.

He was at this moment looking into some of his father's old factories which he could turn into a night club to hide why he was always there and put the den underneath.

Oliver's eyelids fell shut as he remembered his last full day with his pack. Rose and Oliver had turned into wolves to have an early morning run in the outback, Grant joined them a few hours later to find that Rose had climbed up a tree and due to being overambitious she had gone too far and could not get back down. Wolves could not laugh, so either Oliver found it very funny or he was lying on the floor, rolling around and letting out grunts because he had an itch on his side.

They had every meal together that day and Joe seemed to want a walk every second Oliver was free. Many wolves found pretending to be dog on a lead degrading, but Joe loved that Oliver could take him to areas of town he could not go to in his wolf form. Once he was thirteen, Joey would no longer pass as any sort of dog so for now the family just went with it.

At night, the family did the rare act they saved only for comfort or for that one Christmas night every year, as part of tradition. They all changed into wolves and huddled together as a pack, sleeping like that throughout the night.

Luckily for Oliver, falling asleep as a wolf and waking human was not an accident, although it lead to great things. What really happened was that Slade had woken up and turned back, using his Alpha energy to coerce his Beta into changing too. Then he went back to sleep to leave a very freaked out Oliver to wake him up a few hours later. It was clever, even if Oliver was pissed off, amused, but still not every happy. Slade promised never to do it again as it was controlling of him and to this day he had never gone back on his word.

Oliver's ears pricked up as he heard the sounds of his doctor and mother talking in the hallway. His eyes flew open, shining bright. He wanted to run out the door and hug her so badly, but he did not. He did not need people knowing he was a Wolf and she needed to know what happened to him to hopefully understand. He willed the energy away, sighing as his eyes returned to their normal state.

Oliver had not been happy to wake up tied to a chair after he and Tommy had set out to check out the city. He did not need to drag out his claws or teeth to kill the men who had kidnaped him. He did not want to kill them, but they knew far too much. They saw him fight and the way his eyes glowed.

Lance had not been happy to see him again and neither had Laurel, who was sleeping with Tommy from what Oliver could smell. Ollie took their hate, had Sara died it would have been his fault. It was his fault that she was stuck in this life, never to be the innocent girl she once was.

Days went on with Oliver building in the factory and nights were filled with him sleeping in his closet, hiding in wolf form behind a large oak box. He could hear his mother check on him at night, wondering what he did every night, but he could not risk attacking her or anyone else if they disturbed him, his teeth and claws would come out.

Not long after his return, Oliver had to attend a court hearing to pretty much declare him alive, followed by a night in his honour. Oliver managed to choke hold his bodyguard and make his debut as an archer, tracking down a man on his father's list and trying to figure out why the book was so important. If Diggle was a little suspicious before, now he was full blown paranoid that Oliver was trained which was true and Lance pretty much knew for a fact that Oliver was the archer. That would have to change.

Ollie met with Alexi Leonov when a sniper took out one of his targets on the list. He was likely a grey wolf from the colour of his eyebrows, but the blonde could not be sure. He had revealed himself as a Commander and Anatoli would put word in for him when Alexi got in contact. He did and Oliver now had the trust of the Starling city Solntsevskaya Bratva and all the humans and wolves that operated in it.

Oliver played the fool, pretended to be who he once was to the public and to those around him to keep them safe. As he found out more about Diggle, he liked him as a pack member.

Interesting thing about wolves was that they longed for a big pack. And while Diggle may or may not ever be part of Oliver's true pack, part of his family such as Slade, his children and all those who spent their years on Lian Yu, he could still use him as an ally.

It did not go well.

Diggle left and Oliver managed to convince him in the end after telling him that Floyd Lawton was the one who killed his brother. The man came round and accepted being part of Oliver's team, just in time for the young billionaire to be arrested. The timing could not be better really.

He was locked up, questioned, sent to court. Everything was going to plan, which he had to keep assuring Slade over coded text when he could get a moment with his phone.

He threw a party, nearly got killed by a waiter and Diggle cleared his name. All went as planned, minus the waiter.

Oliver had focused his senses past the smell of gun powder from Lance, the smell of perfume and deodorant from the party guests and found just what he was looking for. The dead man was no wolf, but his gun was given to him by one. He would have to ask Alexi about this.

"Mr Queen?" Lucas Hilton called to the blonde.

"Hm?" Oliver looked up. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"You have had a long day," the man said.

Oliver snorted. "Tell me about it." Ollie liked Lance's partner. He was a kind man, likely as fearless as Lance was.

Quentin looked over to his partner with a leer. He had been a little kinder to Oliver once he found out about what Billy had done to him, leaving out the part where his neck had been broken.

Oliver wished he could tell the man about his daughter being alive, he really did, but Sara did not want him to know the woman she had become. The assassin, the hunter.

The house was empty as the party guests had left. Moira, Thea, Laurel and Tommy were all downstairs as the officers finished taking evidence from the other rooms the man had been in when he was still breathing, the body long since gone. Hilton and Lance spoke with Oliver about the incident.

All sound was blocked out as Oliver caught a smell. The smell of a wolf, the wolf who touched the gun, entering his house from this floor and being that they were on the third floor it was likely via window.

"Someone's here," Oliver said, standing.

"I didn't hear anything," Lance said, looking at Oliver with an odd expression.

Oliver heard the sound of thumping along the hallway which lead to the stairs. They were too late, he was on his way. There was no way out.

Oliver stepped forward, facing the door and, holding his arms out, pushing the Sargent and Detective back behind him. "Get back. To the wall."

"The hell are you-" Lance started when the door opened and there stood a man.

He was in his early forties, eyes grey, hair short and black with light stubble on his pointed chin. He was wearing a waiter's uniform. "You heard me coming?" he smiled and his eyes flashed blood red, claws coming from his fingers and his teeth sharpened enough so show their fanged state. "None of you are leaving this room alive."

"What is that?" Lucas asked, backing up and reaching for his gun.

Lance aimed his gun at the man... Thing. "Get back," he yelled, hoping to draw some attention from downstairs, but fearing that they were all already dead.

"Correction," Oliver said. He knew that the wolf could not smell that they were alike as Oliver had a home-made Wolfsbane spray from Shado. Claws flew from his hands, his teeth becoming long and sharp, eyes shining blue. "That would be you," he said, voice coming out low and slightly muffled by his teeth.

Lance and Hilton eyed Oliver in shock. The blonde turned his head to look at them, giving them a full view of his new form before turning back to the threat at hand.

"Beta," the wolf growled.

"Omega, if you must know."

"An Alpha's bitch," the wolf smiled.

Oliver allowed his body to transform further, hair growing from his face as sideburns, claws and fangs growing. "We'll see."

The Alpha did the same.

Oliver grinned. Just as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lian Yu, 5 years ago_

"I am glad that the change worked," Yao Fei said, panting gently. He joined the group as they sat around the unlit fire. "I knew it would be your only chance."

Slade and Oliver had gone to meet up with Fyers, to save Yao Fei, but the Englishman had pulled out Shado. Thanks to a mixture of Shado's surprise fighting skills and the wolves' strength and speed, everyone got out safely. They ran out of there. The circuit board had been found, but Slade quickly tracked it down -quite literally like a blood hound- and got it back. Since then the group had not stopped till they had made it back to the demolished plane.

"It was a shock." Oliver's breath was heavy, but lighter than it would have been if he were human, as his body had changed to endure more. Slade was barely affected, being ruthlessly trained and wolf from birth.

"You have already faced a change," Yao Fei assumed.

"Yeah."

"He's blonde," Slade grunted as he popped his back.

Shado blinked. "That's rare." She held a hand out to Slade. "We have yet to have a formal greeting. My name is Shado." Once he shook her hand, she turned to Oliver.

Oliver wondered why Shado went to Slade first when he was closer, but he later found out that Alphas are always greeted first out of a sign of respect to the pack.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver smiled. "You two sure know a lot about wolves."

Shado gave him an odd look, while Yao Fei turned to Slade.

"I should have probably told you about that," Slade said. "They're hunters, kid. Fighters specialised in fighting and killing wolves."

"Oh." Oliver felt like he should pull into himself or move away. That was what he really felt. What he did was nothing. He did not cower, he did not overcompensate by making himself larger, showing his fangs or even lift his chin. His heart beat faster and he felt his gut knot, but on the outside all he did was blink. Maybe his almost natural submission only applied as he was freshly bitten at the time and as Slade was an Alpha, his Alpha. "Well that's awkward," he joked.

Yao Fei's brows lowered, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle, looking for hints or clues that would give him the answer.

_Starling City, 2012_

Oliver had learnt several neat tricks from Yao Fei and Shado in their years on the Island, which could be used against wolves. His personal favourites were the Hunter's Helper and Hunter's Hindrance plants. The first was a nickname for Wolfsbane, the second was the English translation of the herb on the Island that cured most poisons and got rid of infections. It could also counteract Wolfsbane. Hundreds of species existed of both, with different levels of effectiveness to the host. Oliver grew numerous amounts of both in the den, separately as the plants tended to kill each other if put in the same soils.

The two wolves eyed each other and Oliver waited for just the right moment, waiting for the wolf to strike. Oliver lifted a foot as if he was about to step forward and being cocky; the wolf took a step forward.

"Time to die," he growled.

As the wolf went to jump forward, Lance shot him right in the chest.

The wolf was a little knocked back, but otherwise not affected. "Is that it?"

Oliver heard the way Hilton stammered in shock, while Lance was silent. He could not really blame them.

"No," Oliver said. He slipped a white cloth from his pocket, which he always carried. It was just big enough to fold a few times and place over his mouth and nose. It was made of Hunter's Hindrance.

Ollie closed his eyes. He slammed his foot down, forcing the board down onto the pressure plate.

A burst of clear liquid flew into the room with a whoosh of high-powered wind and at first it had no real effect on the intruder wolf except for the feeling of stinging in his eyes, forcing him to blink several times, but then the man felt his wound bleed unnaturally quickly, as if he was human.

"Wolfsbane!" He clutched his wound, but seconds later he fell to the ground, his claws and fangs slipping away shortly after.

Oliver went over and checked his pulse, claws and teeth retreating. "He's gone," he said, voice muffled by the cloth.

The water vapour floated down, staining the floorboards with speckles of a darker brown. Oliver's human features became clear to the Sargent and Detective in the shifting mist.

Ollie spotted that the man had a gun attached to his belt. "Good," he said, pulling his sleeve over his hand and taking the gun out, pulling back the safety and placing it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hilton asked, still not believing what he had seen.

"He came in with a gun," Oliver pointed to Lance. "You shot him. No one will believe this and you know it. I will tell you both later, but right now-" he caught the sounds of officers running up the stairs. "Right now you need to trust me on this."

Lance and Hilton looked at the blonde in shock of what had happened, what the two men had become and the ease of how Oliver had just killed a man without batting an eye.

As the thumping of officers was heard by the human ears, the two men nodded.

_Lian Yu, 5 years ago_

Oliver stepped over to where a black wolf lay next to the fire. He slumped into his lover, hearing him groan, but move further on his side to accompany Ollie. The blonde wolf buried his long jaw in the blanket, shifting his back further into Slade. His muscles were sore from the change, his bones aching dully, but the warmth from his own bright fur, Slade's body and the fire were more than enough to lift his sprits.

Yao Fei had taken Oliver's cot and Shado took Slade's. Not that the wolves minded, they often took the form of wolves when they relaxed, as little time they had to do that. Well Oliver often did. Wolves could run and heal faster, but they could not use weapons. So many an early morning was spent with Oliver in his other form, walking with the Aussie who taught him to use his new found sense of smell to the best of his abilities.

Yao Fei and Shado had been staying with them for a week now. In a training session with Shado, which involved slapping water of all things, the young woman had told Oliver that her and her father knew that they were together and that there was no need to even try to hide it.

Oliver had absolutely no idea how they knew, but Yao Fei still kept giving Oliver and Slade odd looks when they were together, like he was documenting their movements. According to Shado hunters were mostly researchers, who observed wolf patterns, actions and reasons for what they did, where they lived, if and when they transformed and to what extent. What they knew better than anyone, was how to kill wolves. And considering how much their bodies could withstand -minus removal of the head or massive damage to the brain- it was good knowledge to gain.

Slade sat his head on Oliver's furry neck. The blonde tail started to wag. Slade grunted at the behaviour.

Shado looked over to her father, her eyebrows raised, wanting to know if he still held his belief in the Alpha's intent.

Yao Fei nodded, looking unsure. He glanced over to the two cuddling wolves. He would have to speak with Oliver.

_Starling City, 2012_

"Yeah. They should be here in five minutes," Oliver said into his mobile.

The blonde had chosen a park to meet in. No cars would be able to drive past them and the sound of white stones on the path or the crunch of grass would be enough for Oliver to hear anyone coming. As per usual he wore his spray, made from his most used plant, Disguise, a Hunter's Helper named so as she was just strong enough to hide his scent of being a wolf, but kept the smell of his sweat and did not harm his skin.

"Okay. I'll be with you in a few days," the gruff Australian accent said from the speaker.

Oliver smiled. "That's good. I'll start dropping hints now. I want to be able to spend Christmas with you and the kids, as well as my family."

Slade chuckled. "Kid, I would not get my hopes up for that. Dating a guy with three kids, that's going to take some getting used to."

Oliver frowned.

"But if we act as friends, then maybe," Slade added.

Ollie's lips pulled back up. "Yeah, you have a point." His head shot to the side as he caught the scent of coffee, sweat and cheap shampoo between all the overpowering smells that littered the city and made it near impossible to find something distinctive. "They're here. Has our hunter made up her mind?"

"No. Now that her father will know about wolves and hunters, it will make things a little easier for her, but coming back would still mean leaving her new life behind."

"If it meant leaving you, the kids, I couldn't," Oliver said honestly. "But Thea is right. It's not as if I'm really here anyway."

There was a pause before Slade spoke again. "You will have to open up to them, kid, and I'm not even talking about being a hunter or a wolf."

"I don't want them to hate me," Ollie mumbled.

The blonde spotted Lance and Hilton walking towards him.

"They won't," Slade said, sounding so sure of himself.

"Tell Rose that I'm sorry I couldn't Skype this morning."

"She already went to bed. She's really looking forward to seeing you again. They all are," Slade said, "Remember to pick up the keys to the new house."

"I will." The blonde smiled at the men as they stepped over to him. "I'll go do food shopping after. Talk to you soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Oliver smiled, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his coat pocket.

"Goodnight?" Lance questioned.

"Time difference," Oliver said, walking over to a picnic bench. "I'd sit down. There is a lot about werewolves that you will need to know."

"That's what you are?" Hilton asked, neither of the men sitting down.

Oliver pulled his fingers into fists. They flew open with long clear claws. "Yep," he said, popping the p.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was nowhere near alone on the Island, not for a single day," Oliver said honestly, "although my first encounter with another human was not exactly pleasant."

"Werewolves?" Hilton asked, taking a seat, followed by his disgruntled partner.

"Hunter. Shot me," Oliver answered. "They study and are specially trained to take down wolves. You could have even met one working at the police station. They have a code and only handle the matters that would have been chalked up to wild animals otherwise. They're not vigilantes... well most of them aren't."

"Vigilantes?" the word peaked Lance's interest. "As in the hood?"

Oliver unbuttoned his shirt so he could show the men the wound Yao Fei had left him. "Does that look like a gunshot wound to you?"

Lance grabbed hold of Oliver's shirt, pulling it to the side to get a better look.

Oliver resisted ripping the man's hand away but he could not hold in the growl that build in his chest.

Quentin pulled his hand back slowly, eyes wide.

"Sorry..." Ollie mumbled. "I don't think this hood is a hunter. No. For one thing, none of the people he killed were wolves. He is also doing it out in the open, hunters are made up of family and they would have killed him for his actions," he shrugged, "or joined him. This man is using a hunter's weapon but I can't tell you any more than that."

"Where are hunters from? Where could he have learnt to shoot?" Lance asked.

"Europe, Asia, America, not Africa."

Lance raised a brow. "Why not?"

"He's wearing leather. Africa is very hot and it's not green. He likely wears green to blend into the surroundings he's used to. If I had to guess, I would say he's Canadian."

"Why Canadian?" Hilton asked.

"He wears an outfit to expect cold temperatures," true, "and he's wearing a French species of Wolfsbane," also true. At their very confused expressions, Ollie continued. "My senses are very powerful. Wolfsbane is a plant that can kill a wolf, it can also be used by a werewolf to hide their scent of not being human or make them completely invisible, like he did. But good for you, he's human which makes it a lot harder to figure out the amount to put on. He soaked himself in it, far too much. I could smell the flowers. It's French."

Lance shook his head. "How do we know you didn't kill those men? You're capable."

"I am," Oliver said, "I've killed. I did so to survive, to keep those I care about alive and I do not regret an ounce of blood on my hands as I've never killed someone who had not tried to kill me first and would have continued to try to."

Lance looked straight into those blue eyes, seeing a darkness he had seen many times in those made to change inside, those who saw and made others die but the look reminded him of soldiers, not killers.

"I can shoot a gun, I can make bomb or two but when I fight, I use my claws and fangs. I cannot shoot a bow."

"What happened to you on that Island?" Lance asked.

Oliver looked down to the wood of the table, remembering those he had lost, wolves and humans who had endured months of torture on that boat. Only Sara and Anatoli survived on the Island after that. He would always remember the first to die, Peter, a wolf, bordering on death after Ivo had exposed his body to radiation for a month. Ollie had curled around the wolf as he tried and failed to heal. Then, when Slade got caught by Ivo, Peter made the decision to run in head first as a distraction, he was shot multiple times but kept running, taking out all the men and wolves he could. Then he died.

"The essence of heroism is to die so that others can live," the blonde said. His eyes shone a vibrant blue with the overwhelming sadness. "He was my friend and he was dying after..." his fingers pulled together, knuckles clicking, hands shaking, "after a man tortured him for months. That wolf ran into a wall of bullets so we could save my friend from what had happened to him and when I asked him why, that's what he told me."

Hilton and Lance watched Oliver. He looked so destroyed, angry. His eyes were full of hate, yet worn away before his years.

"He sounds like a brave man," Hilton said.

Oliver relaxed with a sigh. "He was. They all were but that didn't save them. Not all of them."

Oliver remembered wondering where Ivo was holding Slade as they stormed the boat. When they saw Ivo sitting against a wall, out cold, his arm torn from its socket, Ollie knew it was Slade's doing, especially when he found the Aussie. Ivo had removed his left eye; thankfully he had sown up the wound. A member of the crew had shot Slade in the spine after he attacked Ivo as the man was distracted by Peter. He had only just missed and Slade had been smart enough to play dead until Oliver came in, at which point he grabbed the man's head and cracked his skull, like it was an egg.

Oliver took in a breath, exhaled it and shook his head rapidly side to side. When he stopped, he lifted his head and smiled the best he could. "My past is not something you need to know but there is one thing I should tell you about. We join together with humans to make packs but we have a hierarchy."

The two were stunned by his sudden switch in emotion, although Oliver's eyes - now back to their human shade - gave away that there was still a part of him broken from his past, still desperately trying to recover or at the very least hide it.

* * *

_Lian Yu, five years ago_

Oliver released his grip, watching the arrow fly from his bow, his heart skipping a beat when it hit the red dot on the tree perfectly. "I... did it?" he laughed. "I did it!"

"A wolf becoming a hunter is not something I've seen before," Yao Fei said from where he stood with crossed arms. "It should be," he started to walk over to Oliver, patting his shoulder. "Your abilities will make you a good archer but your heart will make you greater."

Ollie smiled, although he was looking at the man sheepishly. Surprised by what he had said. "Thank you."

Yao Fei sighed. They were not expected to be back for a while, now was the time. "Oliver. There are many things you don't know about wolves and I am worried about your safety."

"With Slade?" Oliver backed up. "Why?"

"I do not mean to offend but an Alpha has the ability to sway the mind and emotions of his Betas," Yao Fei stepped forward. "Just in case something like that is happening, I wish to test him."

Oliver bit his lip in thought. "Okay. How?"

"An Alpha," he started, undoing his sleeveless green jacket. "Can force a bond with a Beta but in doing so that bond will affect them," he held out the item of clothing to the blond, shaking it when the man did not take it.

Oliver took what the Chinese man offered, eyeing it in confusion.

"Having you smell of another, the same gender of the Alpha will cause emotions which will not be controlled if the bond is possessive," he pointed to his jacket. "You remove your shirt and wear that for the rest of this lesson and you will smell like me."

"Whoa," Oliver held up a hand. "I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

Yao Fei looked Oliver in the eyes. "He is a smart man and a born wolf. If he is not under the effect of a forced bond, he will be able to smell that nothing happened."

Ollie looked down to the jacket and sighed. "Could I have really..." he ran a hand through his hair.

"I am hoping that your sudden confidence is the sign of your change from a Beta to an Omega."

Oliver looked up at that. "An Omega?"

* * *

_Starling City, 2012_

"What's an Omega?" Hilton asked. "That's what that man called you."

Oliver smiled. He had just finished explaining born wolves and first born Alphas, the roles of a leading Alpha, freshly bitten Betas, how killing an Alpha could make a Beta an Alpha and how an Alpha could control their Betas; making them practically robots.

Oliver paused, thinking about how to word this. It was a lengthy explanation. "Wolves have partners, wolf or human, either is fine as long as the leader says it's fine. An Alpha or Beta can be the partner or mate of the leading Alpha, as a human can be but wolves under the Alpha will naturally submit to him or her to keep everyone in order," he said. "Now like human relationships, we are equal to our partner. As long as an Alpha cares for their Beta and does not force a bond, if they were made by them, the relationship will be equal. However only the leading Alpha is the true leader and all the rest, regardless of what they are, will follow. An Omega is the partner of that Alpha and can rule like the Alpha, even take charge of the pack if the Alpha dies, instead of another Alpha. They have to be just as strong and fearless as Alphas but their eyes do not become red and they cannot make other wolves."

"So you're..." Lance sighed. "What exactly?"

"Well if you don't mind the pun, I am the Queen to the King," Oliver shrugged. "I am the leader of the pack with and equal to the Alpha but my title can make others think less of me. Even if the proof of a strong pack is to have both an Alpha and Omega," he held up his hands. "Let's put it this way. Alpha and Omega are the beginning and the end, and not just because a leading Alpha is always searching for their other half to make their pack complete. If an Alpha is weak, dying. It used to be the Omega's job to end it or at the very least, decide when with our more modern medicine."

"Okay," Lance said, "I think I get it."

Oliver smirked. "A lot quicker than I did."

Lance nodded. "Well yeah."

It took Oliver a second to realise the insult.

"So this leader Alpha, was she the one who made you?" Hilton asked.

Oliver nodded. "To bring me back to life."

"How did you die?"

"Broken neck."

"You're kidding, right?" Lance asked. The young billionaire had to be.

"It was quick," Ollie said, "Slade brought me back and took care of me, taught me how to fight, how to use my new senses."

"Slade?" Hilton questioned. "Interesting name."

"Old English, classic wolf name," Oliver explained. "And male if that's what you were wondering."

"That," Lance said, "I will admit I did not expect."

Oliver stood from the picnic table but there was just one more thing he needed to say. "My pack has since split, going their separate ways, as packs often do. It now consists of myself, Slade, Grant, Rose and Joe. All of which will be here in a few days."

"They were on the Island with you?" Hilton guessed.

Oliver shook his head. "Those are Slade's three kids."

Lance blinked. He pointed at the blond. "You..."

"Are a father of three werewolves? Yes," he took a few steps back. "And I need to go pick up some new house keys for us. I would really appreciate if this conversation and everything in it was kept under wraps."

"Your family doesn't know?" Lance stood.

"Not a thing," Ollie said, "You can understand why, can't you?"

Lance sighed heavily, falling back down in his seat.

"Look. I'm a part of this life now and I can't change that but I'm not a bad person. Goodbye Sargent," he nodded to Lance, "Detective," and to Hilton before taking his leave.

After a few seconds Hilton turned to Lance. "What do you think?"

"That he can probably still hear us."

Oliver held his arm out, giving the men a thumbs up, never turning around. He did however fish the mobile from his pocket. It occurred to him that he needed a job, his own money, both he and Slade needed work and the club would go to Thea, to give her some responsibilities. Why not Queen Consolidated? He would have to in the end, why not take Slade on board with him? The man was fluent in many languages and great at persuading. The business side of things was going to be a problem for the both of them...

* * *

_Lian Yu, five years ago_

Oliver took the quietest deep breaths he could as he and Yao Fei walked up to the plane. His hands were sweating and he felt so unbelievably nervous. He was a little worried about Slade assuming something if smell was such an important thing to wolves. Yao Fei's scent was light on his skin but what he had with Slade was the closest the blond wolf had ever come to a meaningful relationship and he did not want to see a look of betrayal in Slade's dark eyes or worse hatred. Meaning what Oliver felt could have all been because of a forced bond or he really was Slade's Omega thing and Slade did not like it.

Oliver wanted this, he wanted to be Slade's Omega but he had never felt such a need to keep a lover in his life before. What if this was all just a fling to Slade? He had three kids back home, even if he and his ex-wife had been apart for years. They could not have a future... They shouldn't.

Slade stepped out of the plane and spotted the two men straight away. He cocked a brow and walked over to them. "Why do you smell of him?" he asked Oliver, pointing a finger at Yao Fei.

Slade seemed pretty chilled out but confused, although he had a natural way of portraying anger with his booming voice and lowered eyebrows.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know how long this will go for but I just cannot be bothered to write about the Malcolm plot AGAIN. So this is season one but not really working up to the Undertaking. Ending before that I guess.**

**Yes the line Oliver says is from the show. **

Slade continued to eye the two men with a questioning gaze. "Well?" he pushed.

Oliver took a breath and quickly asked before his nerves got the better of him. "Are you angry?"

Slade cocked his head. "It's weird but no. Why would I be mad?"

Oliver sighed in relief.

"Given your relationship," Yao Fei explained, "I wanted to be sure that nothing was-"

"Forced?" Slade finished, eyebrows lowering. If he was perfectly happy and carefree before, he was very pissed off now. He turned to Oliver. "You thought I was brainwashing you?"

"Wha-? No but..." Oliver looked down at his hands, trying to think of the right words. "It's possible."

Slade's eyes flashed red. "You little shit."

Oliver's eyes turned and stayed bright blue. "Hey! I'm new to this." He stamped over, getting into Slade's face. "How was I supposed to know what forcing someone felt like?"

"You're supposed to trust me," Slade pointed out, keeping his head held high as Oliver used their height difference to his advantage.

Ollie's eyes dimmed back to their normal colour. "I did not assume you ever Alphaed me to do something but if you did, I would have never found out. Have you ever...?"

Slade was just about to yell at the kid when his voice caught in his throat.

Oliver pointed a finger at the Aussie. "You did!" His eyes became a blazing blue once again.

Slade held up his hands. "Chill out kid. It happened once. I made you become human in your sleep so we could stop pussy footing around the subject."

Oliver's eyes were wide. Slade had planned it. "You planned that?"

Slade gave the blond an expression that read 'don't be stupid'. "It took me all of five seconds to think about."

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better," Oliver said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "You still made me."

"Oh, for Christ sake."

Yao Fei moved around the two men and headed for the plane as they continued to argue like an Alpha and Omega would.

He smiled to himself.

* * *

_Starling City, 2012_

"You look so good behind a desk," Moira commented, watching her son get comfortable in the large black leather chair.

Oliver put on his best smile, which must not have been that good as Thea snickered. "Thanks for the support, Speedy."

"You're welcome." She smirked, jumping up and sitting on the desk.

"I would have to agree," Walter said. "You look like you were made to sit there."

Oliver looked down to his jet black suit. He bit the inside of his cheek in thought before turning to Thea. "Do I look like a pimp?"

"Oliver," Moira sighed.

"Yes," Thea nodded.

"I just need a cane and a hat."

"If you want to be a pimp in the nineteen-fifties maybe. You look more like a Russian mobster."

Oliver put on a straight face. _"If you do this, my people will make your children orphans,"_ he said in fluent Russian, the accent simply perfect.

"What does it mean?"

Oliver shrugged. "Heard it in a film once," he said. He turned back to his mother, who looked surprisingly happy about Oliver and Thea's conversation or maybe that was more due to the fact that they were having one. "There is one thing I'll need to work here."

"What is it?" Moira asked.

"I need to hire at least one person. Make this place feel more like my own."

Moira nodded. "I understand. We have some openings which you and Walter will need to fill."

"You are such a sell-out," Thea smirked at her brother. "What about the club?"

Oliver crossed his arms. "Well I did have it built for you but if you don't want it-"

"Wait," Thea jumped down from the desk. "You built it for me?"

"A person needs something constant to keep them afloat. This guy Yao Fei taught me that," Oliver pulled out a spare set of keys from his suit pocket and held them out to his sister.

Thea smiled and took them. "Teach you anything else?"

Ollie thought for a second. "Tea can cure anything and always carry something sharp."

Thea raised a brow.

Oliver reached into another pocket, this one made into the suit and pulled out a switchblade. He flipped out the blade with a flick of the wrist. It was too thin for his liking but it had been a gift from Shado.

"How did you get that past the metal detector?" Moira questioned.

"A friend taught me," Oliver said. "Although it was too easy, I would get some better machines."

"We can do just that," Walter pointed out.

Oliver smiled. "Good point."

* * *

_Lian Yu, five years ago_

The black and blond wolves had walked the forest for about ten minutes. It was their turn to get dinner after all and maybe being in a form where they could not argue but still could release that stress would be useful.

Oliver kept his eyes on the path. He did not even want to look at Slade right now.

The black wolf sighed. He ran up ahead, stopping just before a large tree that had fallen on its side a few nights ago during a storm. He switched back to his human form and flopped down on the grass, leaning against the bark. The man really had no shame.

Oliver just looked at him.

The Australian held out an arm. "Kid, would you just come here." It may have sounded like a question but it was not.

Oliver walked over, sitting down a few feet away, his back turned to the man.

Slade smirked, before saying, "I'm sorry."

Oliver turned his head at that. Slade was usually the brooding type when it came to admitting fault, so the words did catch Ollie off guard.

He turned his head forward and transformed. His long pale human legs stretched out in front of him, his hands flat on the ground. His butt suddenly felt cold.

Slade stood and sat down behind Oliver. He slipped his arms around the blond, pulling him to his chest.

Oliver's eyelids fell shut and he leaned into the Aussie.

Slade ran his prickly cheek along his shoulder and neck, making the younger man shiver. He rubbed his hands and elbows over Oliver's chest and sides.

"Are you trying to get rid of his smell?"

"It's natural."

"Sure it is," Oliver grinned. He gasped softly when Slade's palm brushed over his nipple. "Does it have to be so sexual?"

Slade chuckled, rubbing his jaw along the other side of Oliver's neck, dragging his tongue up the column. "No," he nipped at Oliver's ear.

Ollie moaned.

"I just like hearing you make sounds like that," Slade said breathlessly into his ear.

Oliver grabbed hold of the back of Slade's head and turned to meet his dark eyes. "Don't ever control me again."

"It was merely a hint and I won't. I promise."

Oliver smiled and kissed Slade, turning so he could straddle the man's lap.

When they broke apart, Slade pulled Oliver's head to his chest, lying down on the damp grass.

"You really were upset by this," Slade commented.

"I was just worried that all this was..."

"Hm?" Slade looked down at Oliver's dirty blond hair. He ran his fingers through it. "Fake."

"Yeah." Oliver mumbled, tucking his head under Slade's chin.

"One-sided."

Oliver frowned. It still could be. He ran his fingertips along Slade's side, admiring a scar the older man had got from an Alpha many years ago.

"Does that still worry you?"

Oliver said nothing. He just let himself enjoy the feel of Slade playing with his hair.

"Did they tell you what an Omega is?"

Oliver gulped and nodded.

Slade smirked. He sat up, holding Oliver to his chest with one arm and pushed the slimmer body up with his, without worry. He took Ollie's cheek in his hand so that their eyes would meet once more.

"I would like you to be my partner," the Alpha said, "my Omega."

Oliver blinked.

"I would like to create a pack and have you run it with me, by my side," Slade smiled. "I want my kids to meet you."

Oliver could simply not believe it. He just sat there, in Slade's lap, those warm eyes so full of emotion which was very unlike the man he knew.

Instead of saying yes and kissing the other man, Oliver gave a very Oliver Queen response. This consisted of pouting his lips in thought and saying: "Omega sounds better than Beta."

Slade grinned. "It does."

They kissed.

* * *

_Starling City, 2012_

Thea was not one for getting up early and five in the morning should just simply be called ridiculous o'clock. Had she not had the strong need to go to the bathroom, falling back to sleep would have been an easy task, it still could have been if it was not for the fact that she liked to sleep on her belly. She sighed in frustration, got out of bed, moved down the hall and went to the bathroom. It was times like these that she wished she had a bathroom en-suite like her brother, so she could just hop in and out, still wearing only her underwear.

She looked down the hall to the last door. Speaking of Oliver...

Thea was too tempted to have a look in, see if he was back yet from wherever he spent his nights. However when she got to the door, she could hear movement. She tapped the door lightly with her knuckles but got no answer.

Opening the door she saw that her brother was wearing only a pair of jeans and doing push ups. His face was slightly sweaty like he had been working out for a while; his muscles large and bulging and the earphones in his ears and the phone under him explained why he could not hear her.

Oliver's eyes shot up when he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. He moved to sit on his knees, pulling out the ear buds.

"I did knock this time," Thea pointed out. She could not help looking at the cuts and burns that scarred his body.

"It's fine." Oliver stood, turning off the song and wrapping the wire around his phone. "What are you doing up?"

"Toilet."

"Oh."

"So what time do you get to bed exactly? If you have time to work out this early." She crossed her arms.

Oliver sighed. "Thea, if I get startled I lash out. It's not safe."

"Then put something up against the door," she said simply.

"I guess..."

"See Ollie," Thea smirked, "I know you're trying to get better or whatever but can you just pull your head out your ass for five seconds and see that you are just making things harder for yourself?"

Oliver turned away, moving over to grab a shirt from one of his drawers. He paid no mind when he heard Thea step over to him and held back the flinch as she touched one of the deep scars on his back.

"I don't know what happened and if you don't want to tell me yet, I get that, but I miss you," she said, voice becoming quieter and weaker as she went on.

"What time are you going to get up?"

"Eight. Why?"

Oliver smiled at his sister, wrapping an arm around her and directing her to the bed. "I want to try reading this book. Stay here and sleep."

Thea looked up at Ollie and smiled. "Alright," Thea hopped into bed.

Oliver joined after switching off the light, using his wolf eyes to find the bedside lamp. He got under the sheets and smiled when Thea rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight," she mumbled sleepily.

Oliver just admired her for a few seconds. She did not seem freaked by his scars and he was happy about that. For all her want of answers she still never asked about Oliver's most mysterious of marks: his star tattoo and the writing carved down his body. Her eyes had been caught before by the long cuts but still she never asked. He was thankful for that.

Ollie picked up the book from his night stand. It was not too big and it was a book Rose had given him for his journey so it only seemed fair to read at least one chapter.

* * *

Oliver did not read often. He not been a smart child that could take a test without having to study, nor was he active enough to try to. He was not artistic; he could not draw, paint, write and his singing was always kept low because he was pretty sure he was tone deaf. The one thing he could do was fight and he did so really well. He picked up movement easily, quickly becoming second nature and, as time went on, he quickly build a stamina and pain threshold that even Slade was impressed by. The wolf also learnt pronunciation of accents really quickly and held these new words as if they were the only thing his brain had to remember.

In short, reading was not Oliver's thing but he had to admit that he quite liked the book, he liked the story and the humour was unexpected. It was all from the point of view of a serial killer called Dexter, a blood spatter analyst that worked in homicide in the day and at night killed other serial killers. The story was good, the writing simple and Oliver had flown through seventeen chapters with ease when the digital clock on his nightstand struck eight. He knew that that was the most he had ever read in one sitting... He was pretty sure this was the only real book he had ever come so close to finishing. Weird.

Oliver took hold of Thea's shoulder, shaking her lightly. She had moved to lie next to her brother in the first forty minutes of her sleep, which was good as staying in one position that long would kill his back. His body was not used to relaxing.

"Hmm?" Thea groaned and tried to nestle her face further into the pillow.

"You wanted to be up at eight didn't you?" Oliver asked, "It's ten now anyway so you have to get up."

Thea's eyes shot open but then she leered at her brother. "You would never stay here reading for... five hours."

"Too early for math?"

"Yes actually," Thea said, sitting up. "Most of my brain is still asleep at the moment," she pointed out, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "How was your book?" She yawned.

"Good," Oliver said. "Ready to start work at the club?"

"Ah, work." Her body fell back down onto the bed.

Oliver laughed. "Good to know you liked my gift."

"I am excited." She sat up. "I just have plans. You know?"

"Not be a hypocrite or order you not to have fun but," he frowned, "please don't ever become me."

Thea looked over. "Why not?"

"Because I was a complete and total twat."

Thea understood what her brother meant but she had to admit she was distracted by his slang term.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver first thoughts when he caught the familiar scent, as he was leaning against the counter was not wolf, nor Alpha or even male. It was that mix of dominate, naturel born wolf, stale gun power, leather and wild flowers. Every fibre of his being just screamed that it was **his** alpha. He very nearly choked on the water he was drinking, almost cracking his teeth on the glass.

He followed the smell, sensing it move to one of the back doors, passed the living room.

There, on the other side of the glass siding doors, was his Alpha, a huge grin across his lips.

Oliver ran over, throwing his arms around the man, breathing in his scent, feeling the man's warm bulky arms wrap around his slender frame... but something was not right.

Oliver pulled back, looking into those borderline black eyes. The smell was close but weakened, like he was still on the other side of the glass door. Speaking of which, when did he open the door?

* * *

Oliver's shining blue eyes shot up. He was still in his wolf form, still in bed. With a start, he realised the scent was still near. Very near.

He ran up to the window, where the smell was coming from. He felt well rested, yet light was not very bright from under the curtains but it was early November. He nudged the curtain to the side, sticking his head through.

There, sitting on the stone window ledge with his legs dangling carelessly over the edge and staring off into the sunrise, was Slade.

Slade turned to the blonde wolf and smiled. "Hello," he mimed.

Oliver pulled away. The last of his wolf features were disappearing as he opened the curtains and one of the windows, so that he did not bat Slade off. Although he still could have if Slade was any normal person but alas, he was Slade, he did not fear falling and as a wolf, he would survive.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? Where are the kids?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Slade said, jumping inside without a sound. "The kids are at a hotel with Sara." The man was wearing a leather jacket, along with a long sleeve black shirt, dark blue jeans, lace up boots and his signature eye patch.

Oliver blinked. "Sara's here?"

Slade nodded. "She wanted to see her family and to track down Sin. Help her decide whether or not to return," he said, removing his jacket and placing it on Oliver's bare shoulders.

"Thank you," Oliver wrapped his arms around Slade's waist, resting his cheek on the man's shoulder. "Go home and give up her life or keep her life and give up her home," he pondered. "I'd like to say she could do the same as us but I don't think Nyssa would cope well in the city."

Slade hummed in agreement.

Slade was raised a wild wolf. He was Māori but raised along side Aborigines in some of the most inhabitable areas, further inland of Australia. Like many of the communities who followed traditions that were hundreds of years old, the wolves did the same. Wolves that were raised wild consisted of many groups of wolves that came together to raise families, from the outback of Australia to the forests of Burma. Staying away from people, mostly in wolf form. Hunting, breeding and simply living as their ancestors had done many years before.

Due to nearly always being in wolf form, the pack he had been raised by wore no clothing. Which is why nakedness did not bother him. They also ate their food raw and only went out at night as the Australian sun was just too much for cope with, although it made hunting much more difficult. The Island had been colder than he was used to but apart from that, no real worry. He had spend years staying away from people coming on to his land, so aside from Fyers' men catching him after his head was still spinning from the plane crash, Slade could easily get away.

Nyssa had grown up in the same sort of set up, with families of hunters, traveling around the middle East and learning from those she passed along the way.

Nyssa had left to meet with her father, where years before he had started an origination for hunters from the ruins of what their ancestors once created. Whereas Slade had left completely. Staring a new life with the navy, followed by ASIS. He left because he did not agree with his family's teachings but unluckily he wound up with a female American Alpha, who, although also left, kept the teachings of old.

"So, today, after I see the kids again, I can introduce you as my employee."

"What job did you think of?" Slade asked, rubbing his hand along Oliver's side.

"Head of security. I trust you can keep a building completely secure."

Slade smirked.

"Plus you translate on the side. We have a lot of links with Russia."

"Not bad, kid."

Oliver lifted his head, kissing Slade. Laughing softy into the man's mouth as he lifted him up and dropped him onto the bed.

* * *

_Lian Yu 2007_

"So then the Omega is the partner of the leading Alpha? If you follow an Alpha would I no long be your Omega?" Oliver questioned, still lying on Slade's chest, on the forest floor.

"Technicality yes but I can't really say. When an Alpha leads, they lead till they die. Some Alphas follow, like my son Grant, and they will live in packs whereas I have to lead. It's hard to explain but I was raised to find an Alpha or Omega, start my family and lead them, living in a community but not following anyone. So no one wolf would lead everyone."

"I thought your partner was a Omega regardless?" Oliver asked, feeling a twist in his belly when he remembered Slade had been married, even if he had been unhappy.

Slade reached up a hand, running it through Oliver's hair. "Just like an Alpha can follow or must lead, an Alpha female can start a family with an Alpha male and follow as a secondary Alpha or they will naturally clash with their partner as they both have a need to lead which is why they often have large amounts of children. By being a secondary Alpha, they are in fact an Omega. They are a family but two Alphas, staying as Alphas causes nothing but trouble. Plus for her to be an Omega we would have had to care for each other and we never really did."

Oliver looked up. "You didn't?"

"We were together because Grant was born. Another thing you should know about two Alphas, is because they are not really together, they can cheat. Without doing so, we would clashed. As dysfunctional as it is." Slade said, "Grant was my first born and therefor an Alpha, Joe was deemed useless by her because he was a beta but worst was before him, with Rose."

Oliver nodded.

"I slept with another woman, a human. Rose had a fifty-fifty present chance of being a human or a wolf. When she started coming into her wolf features in that first year, this woman freaked out. Thankfully a hunter that worked down in the hospital spotted what was going on and managed to get in contact with me," Slade said, "I met her again, told her what Rose was and she gave her to me. Didn't want anything to do with her."

Oliver ran a comforting hand down Slade's arm.

"She didn't take well to me having another kid," Slade said, remembering the way her red eyes burned with anger. "Children from other relationships are seen as threats to a wolf's children but Grant loved her. She let Rose stay but never wanted to be near her which I can understand both from an emotional," Slade snorted. She did not have those. "And pack point of view."

"Will Rose and Joe be safe with her," Oliver asked. He felt worried for them, more so as they were Slade's children.

"My cousin Wade is watching over them. He's their God father and I have no doubt that he can keep them safe."

"Good." Oliver sighed in relief. He did not smile however, as he realised who else had also been their God father, a fact that really must have hurt Slade.

Slade smiled. "The reason the two of us could never get on emotionally was because we are both Alphas and both had the need to stay that way, plus we both had very different ways of thinking. In order for one of us to be an Omega, we had to give up the right to lead. Not only that but we had to emotionally care for each other and unlike humans, we could not even give that a go because..."

"Hm?" Oliver sat up in Slade's lap. "What is it?"

Slade pushed himself up on his elbows. "You might feel a lot different about relationships now that you're a wolf. Oliver, wolves mate for life. Alpha and Omega, beginning and end," he explained.

"Oh," It was a lot to take it.

"Not to say we are bound by a bite like Alpha and beta are, not remotely. If we break up or one of us dies, it is possible for you to move on but it won't be a simple case of the first love is always the strongest. You can move on and may have something to the same effect but I won't."

Oliver took a breath, trying to wrap his head around everything. "So if I become you're Omega, you will never move on? That's it?"

Slade nodded. "That's it."

"Why me?" Oliver asked, "Because Slade I really care for you but I can't take that away from you. I can't hurt you like that."

Slade sat up, cupping Oliver cheeks. "It's alright," He said, practically smelling Oliver's anxiety and fear. "You're not a bad person. I trust you."

"I don't think you should," Oliver said. He did not move away. He did not know what to do. He wanted to be a part of Slade's life, part of his kids' life but knowing his track record, he should not be the person Slade fell for.

"Oliver. You would not be displacing signs of being an Omega if I did not already let you in," Slade said, "If you don't want to hurt me, then don't," He kissed the blonde.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Slade's neck, pulling him close. He felt his gut tie in knots, around chunks of ice which burned almost unbearably cold.

"How does it happen?" Oliver asked as they broke apart.

"It's love in it's purest form," Slade said, rubbing Oliver's bottom lip with his thump. "It's not bound by marriage or children, nor experiences. It simply exists."

Oliver looked down to Slade's bare chest.

Love. They had never spoke about it before but Oliver knew he had been falling for Slade, it was really only at this moment that he realised that he had hit the bottom.

Oliver met Slade's dark pools of abyss. "Okay." And that was all he said. All he needed to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Send all your love to mz_valkyrie.**

**Hope you feel better soon dear. :3**

* * *

Oliver practically giggled as Slade ran his lips along his neck, the beard of his chin tickling him, the stubble across his jaw prickling his skin with little drags of pleasure. The Aussie's calloused hand ran down Oliver's slender but muscular bare chest, over the stab, burn and bullet wounds from the years on the Island, marks to severe to heal completely. He stopped to trace his fingertip over the bite mark that had turned the blonde.

Oliver sucked in his gut with a sharp intake of breath as he felt the man touch the mark. He gave a muffled word against Slade's mouth, which he could quite clearly make out as 'possessive', this made him smirk against the pink lips of his young lover.

"You think?" Slade asked as he pulled back.

"Very," Oliver grinned.

Slade lifted himself up further, so he could look over Oliver's naked body. Ever muscle was filled out, defined like it was delicately chiselled from marble. His belly was flat, chest scarred, the tattoo from Anatoli on his pec, the mark of a hunter tattooed on his back. His skin was pale, almost white like snow.

"I think that's wise," Slade commented. He moved down Oliver's body, leaving a line of kisses as he went.

Oliver shook his head but arched his back so he lean further into Slade's teasing lips.

"We should get going. Mom will be waking up soon," Ollie said but he made no move to stop Slade.

Slade allowed his fangs to grow through, he ran the flat front of the razors up the line of Oliver's chest. He moved his mouth to Oliver's ear "You best stay quite then," he whispered in his deep, rough voice. He took Oliver's earlobe between his fangs and tongue, worrying the flesh.

Oliver bit down on his bottom lip, to stop himself from crying out as Slade moved to kissing his neck, biting down lightly, only enough to bruise the skin which will heal, long before they leave.

Slade makes his way down Oliver's body, stopping at his nipples to run his tongue over each, teasing one with finger and rolling another with his tongue, before switching around. He listened to Oliver's soft huffing and whines, muffled by his hand, which he had clamped over his mouth.

Oliver's wolf features flared as Slade took hold of him. His eyes shone bright blue, fangs poking out from his lips, his nails sharpening into claws. He slipped his hands up Slade's shirt, dragging the tips along Slade's spine, drawing thin lines of blood.

Slade ached his back with a groan, his body shuddering at the pain which sent waves of pleasure thought his blood, causing his cock to stiffen.

"Sh, you best stay quite," Oliver repeated in a hushed tone.

Slade smirked, his eyes turning red, he continued to lean into the claws. He began to jerk Oliver, which lead to younger man digging his claws further, pulling out and along Slade's wide back, causing him to rut into Oliver's thigh. Oliver rubbed his thigh between Slade's legs, pulling grunts from the man.

Slade moved down, out of Oliver reach. He pushed one of the younger man's pale tights up, the very one that Oliver had used to tease him, he kissed along Ollie's inner thigh, the skin was sensitive to Slade's stubble, making Oliver moan softly. His hand made it just in time to cover his mouth as Slade bit down. Slade worked on one leg, then the other, biting at Oliver's inner thighs and behind his knees. The bites did not draw blood but it was at the level of pain that Oliver found pleasurable, and on sensitive skin, while Slade slowly but with a tight grip, tugged at Oliver, the feelings were overwhelming. Now Oliver was the one withering in bliss. The smell of salt filled the air from the blonde's pre-cum, which was running down his hard cock.

Slade moved back to Oliver's panting lips, giving him a long kiss before sitting on his knees, admiring Oliver on his back, lying on his leather jacket, legs spread. He looked on until Oliver realised what the man was doing and glared at him. Slade smiled and pulled his shirt of, both to feel closer to Oliver and to stop the wet blood on his back from staining his shirt. He then undid his belt and jeans, pulling his cock from the tight hold of his clothing. The teasing hold was a nice feeling of constant unmoving fiction that make the man want to pull his hair out yet at the same time prolong the torment, but he had to admit that being inside Oliver was a much better feeling.

Oliver watched as Slade pulled two packets from his back pocket. Lube and a condom. Slade hated wearing them but it would save Oliver having to clear himself out...

"Came prepared?" Oliver smiled, snaking his arms around Slade's neck as he leant over him again.

"Of course," Slade said, before kissing Oliver with a passion. Their tongues moving along side each other.

Oliver heard the rip of a packet. It was clear that Slade was putting on the condom first as he was taking a long time to touch Oliver with anything other than his mouth, one of arms having to hold himself up. When Ollie had a peek at Slade, he saw that the man's eyebrow was down in annoyance, the other covered by his eye patch. It took a great deal for Oliver not to laugh.

Oliver felt Slade's shoulders slump when he finally did it, then he felt movement as Slade went for the next packet and the sounding of tearing plastic. The blonde pushed at Slade's shoulders, his nails back to their human form.

Slade pulled back and gave Oliver an odd look, blinking as the man took the packet from his hand.

Oliver poured the thick liquid on to his fingers and reached down, penetrating himself with the tip of his middle finger and working it inside with low moan.

Slade watched as the man beneath him entered himself, his body accepted it with ease. He licked his lips at the sight.

Slade kissed up Oliver's shoulder and neck before kissing his lips, helping to silence him. Even if they could both tell from the heart beats in the building, that no one was awake and no one was in hearing range for the most part.

As Oliver was working in a second finger, Slade figured he would help him out. Slade reached a hand down to cup Ollie's balls, rolling them in his grip. Oliver gasped in his mouth, shuddering as Slade pressed down on his perineum. He pushed the second finger in, followed by a third.

"If you push in further," Slade whispered into Oliver's ear. "You'll hit the prostate."

Oliver did as Slade said, he moved in further, as far as he could really go.

"Crook your fingers."

Oliver did so and after a little exploring... He found it.

Slade managed to cut off the load moan with his lips. He felt Oliver pull his hand back, Slade smirked into the kidd. It was a little nerve racking to give yourself such an intense pleasure. Slade pushed the man's hand forward, pushing his fingers inside. Oliver moaned and Slade rocked Ollie's hand into a gentle but quick pace. Oliver brush against that spot, pulling a sharp moan from his mouth.

After a few gentle pushes, Slade pulled his hand, unsurprised when Oliver out too, gripping his shoulders and wrapping his legs around Slade's arse to pull him closer.

Slade pecked his partner's lips as he straightened himself up to his entrance. His lips descended upon Oliver's when he pushed his inside, stopping when his head was all the way in. The first part was always the most difficult but given time to get used to it - due to their lack of sex for a few weeks- found Oliver pulling at Slade with his legs, wishing him further inside.

Slade grabbed Oliver's hips, pushing inside slowly, filling him, which had him moaning and whining softly. Slade felt like a hot rod inside of him, opening him up with his long thick cock. Oliver in term provided a tight heat that made the Australian want to roll his eyes into the back of his head.

He pushed in further, blanketing Ollie with his large form. Inch by inch, he filled the younger man, only a thin layer of latex separating them. Slowly but surely he filled Oliver, only stopping when his balls were pressing up against Oliver's backside.

Once Slade stopped, they pulled apart from their kiss.

Oliver smiled. "Hello."

Slade chuckled and kissed Ollie's forehead. "My Omega," He hummed, eyelid falling shut.

Oliver curled his arms around the Alpha's ribs. Relishing the warmth and closeness of his partner, the pleasure of having the man inside of him.

Slade pulled out, stopping just before the head of his cock and thrust into Oliver, starting with a slow pace which had Oliver's fingers gripping the bedding, balling it in his fists.

The bed was thankfully not full of springs, although there was still a distinctive creek as Slade rocked his hips, Oliver meeting him every time to make that feeling of having that spot inside of him pounded intensified, to get Slade deeper, as deep as he could possibly go. Had Oliver been able to keep himself quiet, he would have switched positions to being on his front, this allowed deeper penetration which he would never get from this position, but alas when having his arse being entered in any way, shape or form, quiet was not an option.

The rhythm built and built, prostate being battered, lips still joined, minds too fogged up with the feelings of sex to do any more than gasp, moan and groan into each other's mouth. As Oliver started his chorus of sharp whining moans, Slade knew the younger man was close. He took hold of him, working him till his climax. Slade's large tanned hand went over the head of Oliver's cock, to caught the warm white liquid. Oliver's warm tightness clamped around him with restricting pluses, it was all too much.

Slade collapsed onto his Omega, holding some of his weight up with his elbow but for the most part he was slumped over his partner.

Oliver huffed dramatically, a smile pulling at his lips. "Heavy~"

Slade lifted his elbow, dropping his full weight onto the taller man.

Ollie feigned being squashed with waving hands and soft breathless dying sounds, sounding pretty realistic as he was still catching his breath.

Slade just smirked, rolling off his partner. "How can you be so good at acting, yet so bad at lying?" he asked as he removed the condom, tucked himself in and zipped up his jeans. He then tied the condom and dropped it into a small bin in the en-suite Oliver was pointing to, before returning to the Queen sized bed.

Oliver turned onto his side, resting his head on Slade's chest. "I'm no good at multitasking. Being a hunter and not showing myself as a wolf is hard enough, throw being normal in front of everyone in to the mix and it's all too much."

Slade ran his hand through Oliver's shorn hair, almost feeling the phantom dread locks that he had not cut since leaving the island, choosing instead to tie the lot back into a loose pony tail. Not cutting hair during times of war was symbolic for many types of hunters, especially archers. He kept it after the island for the longest time, not wanting to forget those of their pack who had perished, only before he returned home did he give it up, to fit in, to seem like his old self, to seem normal.

"Then don't," Slade said, "Hide being a hunter and a wolf but don't hide who you are," he kissed Oliver temple.

Oliver looked up. "Being a hunter and a wolf **is** who I am," he reached a hand up to Slade's hair, dragging the back of his fingers over Slade's greying hair. "But you, and the kids. I have no intention of hiding."

Slade smiled, eye falling shut. "Good."

"Although we will have to do a lot of acting and playing dumb if we want to sell it."

Slade smirked, chest shaking with a laugh. "Well you're a good actor and you can be pretty dense."

Oliver smacked him in the chest.

* * *

"Oliver!" Rose smiled brightly as Slade and Oliver entered the hotel room. She rushed over, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"It's good to see you too," Oliver looked over to where Grant was sitting on a sofa with Joe sitting on his knees, holding the younger child back and smirking as he tried to struggle out of his brother's grip.

"I think I'll have the next hug," Sara said, stepping out from the kitchen. She walked over, giving her friend a one-armed hug as Rose pulled away.

"Someone appears to be missing," Slade said to himself, rubbing his chin in thought as he shut the door.

Joe struggled harder and Grant finally released his brother, watching the kid sprint off and throw his arms around Oliver's shoulders, as the tall man had leant down to meet him, lifting the child up in the air with a laugh.

Joe wrapped his legs around Oliver, clinging on for dear life. Oliver held him tightly, spinning him around.

"I missed you too."

Grant strolled over to Oliver's, clapping a hand on his shoulder before heading to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Please," Oliver said. He knew that Grant had missed him too. He was not big on public shows of affection like his siblings but Oliver had no doubt that later on, maybe when they were watching cricket -which Slade and Grant were big fans of, and Oliver watched with them, even if it boarded him senseless- Grant would curled up into his side.

Oliver glanced over to Sara, who had a troubled look on her face. Lying she was good at, acting she was not.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two week prior_

Sara laughed as Oliver collapsed onto the sofa, head in her lap.

"How's life with three kids going?" she asked, carding her fingers through his short cut hair.

Oliver just groaned.

Sara laughed again.

It was only nine in the morning. Oliver had just got back after dropping Rose and Joe off to school, while Slade and Grant were looking for work for the young Alpha. After a night of being the hood, braking up a drug ring of meth, getting the kids to go to sleep, waking up early to get them ready. The last thing he wanted to do was go to work in ten minuets.

"It's good to have you here," Oliver patted her arm. "This juggling act is difficult."

"You and Slade getting much time together?" She grinned.

"Wolves have super hearing and scene of smell. In short-" he was cut off by a yawn. "No."

"You could try getting a place, just as a front. Say you moved out but stay here."

"I don't think so. Thea and mom need me there. Need to know I'm okay and I like to see them before I go to sleep. Check they're safe."

Sara hummed in understanding, rubbing her thump along her friend's temple.

"I'm going to tell them."

Oliver's eyes flew opened from where they were half lid. He knew what she meant straight away but he did not expect it in the comfortable silence. "About everything?"

"I want to be able to go back to Nyssa, to continue my training and just to see her."

"You miss her?" Oliver smirked.

Sara leered at the blonde. "So what if I do?" she smiled. "We left Starling, you became a wolf, I became a hunter and we both got gay."

"You were always gay," Oliver pointed out.

Oliver had been shocked when he found out but it helped explain why Sara had slept with him, it was not just about the thrill, Ollie had slept with lots of women, she thought that maybe, just maybe, he could make her normal. Oliver was running from commitment, Sara from her sexuality. It was stupid and childish, they were stupid and childish. They both knew it was wrong but they did it anyway.

Things were different now, they were better. Oliver had someone he loved and a family, and Sara had not slept with one but two women... Slade and Oliver were swore to security to never tell Yao Fei about the time Shado took Sara to bath in the waterfall...

"I was figuring things out," she folded her arms.

Oliver shook his head, tutting.

"Shut up."

Oliver laughed. When he stopped, he looked up to his friend and pack member. "Your dad is not scared. He asks me about how to spot hints of wolves and hunters in cases, advise on who the Hood and Swords are."

"That is seriously Slade's nickname? Swords?" Sara looked on in disbelieve.

"Not creative," Oliver agreed. "My point is that I think he would want you to be happy. He would not like the idea at first but you're part of what's pretty much a police force for the supernatural. He'll be proud. Are you going to tell Laurel and your mom too?"

"My story is that I lost my memory and made a new life. I have a job and a love interest-"

"It's a love interest now?"

"Shut. Up," Sara warned. "I'll tell the city that, and dad that I know about wolves and so on. But mom? Laurel? I don't know."

"Well the sofa is always welcome to you for as long as you need it."

"How about I go sleep in your bed and you stay here?"

"Too risky."

"Yeah, I know."

Oliver let out a draw out groan. "I have to go to work."

"Sucks to be you."

* * *

_Present_

Walter lead his wife from the elevator, her arm linked in his. He lead Moira down the glass halls, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Oliver hired him to run security. He has a background in the navy, before joining ASIS, a sort of Australian CIA or FBI, in low level security."

Moira smiled. "For a second I thought you were going to tell me that Oliver hired an ex-spy."

Walter chuckled. "He has been working for Queen Consolidated for over two weeks and has made many changes to our security. From what I can tell, he is very good at what he does."

Moira nodded. She was more interested in the fact that Oliver seemed to spend a lot of time talking about this new friend of his.

Oliver still looked at his home as if it were foreign to him and he did not seem to like being there for long periods of time, only to sleep really. Moira had no idea where her son had slept before but now, finally, he was sleeping in his room. The door did not have a lock, so he had braced the it with something, saying it made him feel safer. Diggle had told her that Oliver spent most days working to get the club set up, at Queen Consolidated or with a girl/friends. He would drop her son off in the middle of the city, else Oliver would just escape, she learned to live with that but she could not grasp why he would not tell her who he was spending his days with.

Oliver did not spend as much time with Tommy as he should have, back before the Island the two were pretty much joined at the hip. Tommy had been the only reminder Moira had left of Oliver when he and his father had died. Although both Tommy and Thea were Malcolm's children, the man who had killed her husband and son.

It was by pure luck that Malcolm had been killed, turns out his little hunter friends had found out he had got himself bitten to become stronger, his punishment of death however was for the machine he was planning to make, to destroy the city.

Moira went to the funeral, she comforted Tommy. Their families had always been close. Robert and Rebecca, Malcolm's wife both had knowledge of hunting and wolves, they were, unknown to the city, brother and sister after all. The two couples stuck together, both planning to separate from their legacies, to never train their children like they were. In this day and age with cameras everywhere, wolves pretending to be human was a must in Starling city. Hiding their four-legged forms and bright glowing eyes, which in term meant that hunters were not as needed, minus if they got caught as wolves. That was a near immobility to hide. It was not like Moira could go out with silver throwing daggers like she had back in her home town. She never killed a wolf, only scared them off back, in her youth. They all did. Walter knew nothing, which was for the best.

Rebecca's death had lead Robert to further believe that family needed to stick together and to never ever tell his son about wolves. Moira thought that Oliver had to be told for his protection. They fought. Moira went to see Malcolm, see how he was holding up. He was leaving, going to train with some hunters he had heard about in the middle east. They never meant for it to happen... It was not until she had got back home, her husband passed out in his leather chair, whiskey in hand. Her son sitting in the garden, holding Tommy close. It was then that she remembered it was Oliver ninth birthday.

Then Thea was born nine months later. Robert never said a word, he did not need to. He loved Thea like she was his own. She was Robert's and no one would know any more.

The masked duo who patrolled the city of Starling was a total mystery to both Moira and her old hunting contacts. One wore all green leather with a hood, he had saved her son. The other wore all black with what looked like protective padding. Both wore mental masks that hid their faces, the Hood's was bi-coloured, spilt down the middle, in dark green and black, the other had orange and black. Green was an archer, Orange fought with a set of twin fusion ronin swords, they were a type of katana although Moira personally had always thought of the Japanese weapon to have a straight and flat blade. What they were after was unknown, it seemed like they were just trying to fix the city.

As long as her children were okay, Moira bore them no worry but if they were to cross that line, they would regret it.

As the pair rounded the corner, Moira could see her son through the glass walls. He was sitting at his desk, speaking with a man in a suit who was sitting in the seat opposite. The man was tanned, possibly middle eastern although she had been told he had an Australian accent. He appeared to have a large build from what she could see, with short military cut black hair.

Once they stepped into the room, the man stood and turned in greeting. The man was a couple of inches shorter than Oliver, still making him pretty tall. Very interestingly, he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, his other eye showed they had been dark brown, almost black. The injury peeked her curiosity.

"Slade Wilson? I take it," Moira said, holding out her hand. "I'm Moira Queen," she felt a twinge from his hand, he was reacting to the silver ring she always wore for moments like these. "Oliver's mother," She smiled, a knowing look in her eyes. She squeezed his hand painfully hard, not that it affected a wolf.

Slade's wide dark eye looked back in shock, hiding it no more than a second later. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh no, believe me. It's mine," she said, pulling her hand back. "Why did you come to Starling?"

"A change of scenery."

"Any kids?"

Slade kept a completely still face. He was very protective over his children. "Three."

"Ah well, I can tell you that my children's safety means a great deal to me. I do hope that you do a good job here."

The hint was clear, and Slade could feel his angry bubbling. Did she just know or was she a hunter... She could not be, Oliver never found out before the Island, and from what Slade read about the old Oliver Queen, there was no way he was raised with discipline to create a fighter. Hell Oliver came to him in his early twenties with no knowledge of how to fight.

Oliver stepped over to stand next to Slade, close enough that he could lift his hand to Slade's which was hidden behind his back, balled in a fist from the burn that was eating at his flesh. Slade felt himself calm with a soft sigh. Oliver must have sensed his rage.

"Well," Moira smiled, as innocent as an angel. Her fingertips were rubbing along the ring, cleaning it. She did not even seem surprised, she knew from the moment Slade touched the ring. She was an experienced in identifying. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I should leave you two to get back to work."

"It was good to meet you," Slade said.

"And you."

The group said their goodbyes, Slade and Oliver stood with no reaction to the events that happened till Moira and Walter were clear from vision.

"Bloody thing," Slade hissed under his breath, holding his hand to his chest as he went to sit back down.

"Are you okay?" Oliver took the seat next to him, placing his hand on Slade's arm. "What's wrong?"

"You remember how I told you that silver burns?"

Oliver nodded. He did not think it was wise to test such a thing.

Slade opened up his hand, his palm was burned like it had been splashed with a strip of boiling hot water. "Her ring," he explained.

Oliver took Slade's hand, the other man took it back, mumbling about them being in public. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It'll heal in the hour but that's not the issue," the Aussie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean?"

Slade sighed. "Kid."

Oliver braced himself at the way Slade said his name, sounding so drained.

"The ring was there to test for Lycanthropy. To test that I was a wolf."

Oliver laughed. "Jesus Slade. Don't joke like that."

"I'm not."

Oliver just shook his head. "Why would she-"

"She was scraping my skin off the ring as she said goodbye. She knows I'm a wolf, and she knows that I know," had he less control, his eyes would have flashed red. "Think about what she said after I said I had kids. She's warning me."

"No," Oliver stood, pacing around the room. "She can't... She..." he turned to Slade. "Are you sure she knows?" Ollie could not get his head around the idea, let alone that he mother would bring their children into this.

"She's experienced. She barely blinked when she found out. I can't say how she knows about wolves but she does."

"A hunter?"

"Too soon to tell."

"I just can't believe this," Oliver said as he sat down, voice bare audible.

"Humans can be frightened of wolves, it would make sense that she was just identifying who to look out for," Slade rested his foot against Oliver's. "It's gonna be okay, kid. We'll talk to Sara-"

"No," Oliver held up his hand. "I don't want to tell her, not yet anyway. I don't want to freak her out of returning home. I don't want the kids knowing either. Don't want to upset them."

"They'll both be fine," Slade said, "But okay."

Oliver glanced up. "How's your hand?"

"Better."

"You should go home. I'll finish up and we'll head off to dinner."

Slade blinked. "You're still up for going out?"

"I promised I would take them out."

"Even if you have to hide who you are," Slade grinned.

Oliver smirked. "Yeah."

"I'm not going anywhere," Slade said, pressing his foot against Oliver's.

Oliver pushed back. "You never do."


End file.
